Distractions
by shuramiyaki
Summary: If you had Anderson around you'd find it hard to get work done too. An AAxEM fic. Slash.


In a hotel room in Paris, there is a man who is busy at work. Or, was busy at work. Now, he was lounging on the couch that he had been previously working on, with his head laying on another man's lap. Eyes shut, with one arm crossed over his chest and the other hanging loosely off the couch, the only signals that he wasn't yet asleep were the soft sounds of contentment he would occasionally make as the other man slowly ran fingers through his long hair. That and the fact that he wasn't drooling yet, which was a quirk this man in particular has wished many times he didn't have. The papers he had been previously working on are now lying on the floor near the arm dangling off the couch, becoming slightly disheveled from the soft, warm breeze blowing in from the open balcony door.

Maxwell shifts a bit to nestle his head deeper into the comfort Anderson's lap, exhaling softly when a large hand massages his scalp sweetly and continues to move down and through his thick, long hair. Anderson is quiet, sitting on the couch quite comfortable and enjoying the setting sun's last rays of muted light casting a glow over the room. He was very content with just continuing his caresses knowing full well how much Maxwell enjoyed them, even if he never directly voiced it.

They had just gotten back from the last of multiple day-long meetings with major Church officials from all over France, to reaffirm solidarity with the nation's religious following and their religious center, the Vatican. And more importantly, at least in Iscariot's terms, to check up on the statuses of the various regions in terms of any supernatural, undead or terrorist threats or activity. Maxwell was there to represent the Vatican and charm the clergy; Anderson was there on bodyguard duty, even though the meetings had been kept relatively secret due to the fact the Head of Iscariot was directing them. His presence was also required there to be an example of the technological might Iscariot possessed as their Regenerator. At the moment though, both of them were now lounging in Maxwell's hotel room, with Anderson's room being connected through a door on the other side of the room, and comparatively smaller than the Director of Iscariot's. It was Anderson who had disrupted Maxwell's paperwork, coming over from his room with the sole intention to have the both of them relax and spend some time with each other for once on this busy trip.

And he had succeeded. His prize: Maxwell melting into his lap making soft sounds all too pleasurable to his ears, hands running through a head of soft, light blond hair, and being able to stretch his long legs over the floor while leaning back into the plush couch that came with the room. But this wonderful scenario was about to end.

With un-finished papers flipping into his dangling hand ever so often from the same comfortable breeze that helped create this scene blowing through the room, Maxwell couldn't help but to be roused from the irritating sensation. "Mm" he mumbled quietly, opening his eyes. "Heh, morning Enrico'" Anderson joked, while looking down at the man's face, which was still half-buried in his lap. "It better not be morning Anderson. As a matter of fact, what time is it?" Maxwell asked, without lifting or turning his head from it's current position. "Ahh, 7:30 pm," answered Anderson, checking his wristwatch. Maxwell takes in a frustrated breath. "Those reports need to be done tonight, we're leaving tomorrow, and it's already 7:30 pm?"

"Seems tha' way", answered Anderson, unfazed and still running his hands through Maxwell's hair.

"Anderson" Maxwell curtly stated, now turning his head to look up into the other man's face.

"Whit?" Anderson replied, a slight smile on his face.

"I need to get back to work."

"If ye want tae"

"Anderson" Maxwell stated again, in a sterner tone.

Maxwell's insinuation fell on playfully ignorant ears.

"Anderson!"

"Whit? Ye never said yeh wanted meh tae stop." Anderson replied, with a wide smile on his face, knowing full well he was being a tease.

"As the Head of Judas Iscariot and Bishop to The Holiness the Pope himself I order you to stop distracting me from the work I am now behind on!" Maxwell loudly ordered, but not raising himself up from Anderson's lap just yet.

"Allricht, allricht, ye could have just asked normally." Anderson said. He then stood up from the couch; still smiling to himself after hearing the small sound of disappointment Maxwell had made when Anderson stopped his caresses and moved the man's head off of his warm lap.

Feeling unsure of what to do next, he moved to stand in the balcony's doorway. Anderson turned to face in Maxwell's direction to watch the man slowly get up and gather the stack of papers now scattered around the base of the couch. Feeling Anderson's gaze, Maxwell stopped and looked up at Anderson with a blank expression. "Please don't tell me you're going to just stand there and stare at me while I work."

"Ae wasn't planning tae" Anderson smirked. "Ae was just wondering if ye wanted meh to join you again, ye could still work." He offered. "No Anderson I don't think that would be a good idea, you'd be too distracting." Maxwell scoffed, looking down at his work. Anderson sighed. "Whitever ye say." He said tiredly, now moving back to the interior of the room to sit in a large chair near the doorway connecting Maxwell's room to his. Maxwell started to write again, with Anderson sitting on the other side of the room in silence. _Good things don't last very long with us do they?_ Anderson thought to himself, leaning his head back onto the chair. After a few more moments of quiet, Maxwell made a small-frustrated noise and looked up at Anderson. "Don't you have anything else to do?" Anderson lifted his head back up. "Naet really"

"Have you checked the hotel again for any security threats?" Maxwell asked.

"Ae already ded, when we came here, and ae dinnae think there's any danger, et's been ae surprisingly uneventful trip." "Things can change Anderson, go do rounds of the premises again, pay attention to anything that seems off, and check the security footage and registrar and whatnot." Maxwell ordered while looking down again at his work. Anderson sighed. "Aye Chief", getting up despite knowing Maxwell really just didn't want him in the room with him, which must have been distracting the other man from working in some way.

"Do ye want meh to report back here, or just call ye when Ah'm finished?" Anderson asked. "Call me, and then you can retire back into your room."

Anderson suppresses a grimace. "Aye", he replies gruffly. With that, he goes into his room to retrieve his long cassock, which he had taken off shortly before going in to relax with Maxwell for a few, work-delaying hours. Anderson then leaves their suite, and starts off by re-checking the floor they were situated on. As he walked, he tried not to enable the growing sense of anger and hurt, and instead tries to focus on the unnecessary task at hand. As he walks down their hallway, he can't help but notice how quiet it was, which at first did cause a spark of worry, until he remembered it was probably because the weekend was ending. Most of the people staying there had most likely already left. But, just to be sure, he decides to go walk around more and then check the guest registrar for any new updates and any info that could lead to the rare chance that anything would go wrong this trip.

When he decides to go down to the lobby after checking the floors, he walks to the end of the hall on the floor he was currently on to the elevator, but before pressing the button, finds himself distracted as well. Through a large clear window, he could see the city start to light up and prepare for nighttime. The sky was darkening, but still had hints of soft reds and oranges from the sunset not too long ago. And the only emotion Anderson felt while looking out over the beautiful cityscape was anger, anger at being sent out on a ridiculous job just because Maxwell apparently found his presence that much of a bother, or that he didn't want him in even the same area, because Anderson would have been fine with just going back to his room if he was causing that much of a problem. Or maybe what the thing really bothering him was how he was pushed away again in a callous manner, like so many other times before. Anderson inhaled deeply and turned away from the window and went to the elevator. He tried to calm himself down again as he rode the elevator down to the lobby, knowing that he would probably end scaring the employees if he wasn't in a good mood. He told himself that Maxwell did need to work, and maybe there might be something amiss in the hotel, and also just by knowing that he should be used to this sort of thing by now. But he kept finding it a tad harder each time he was pushed away to convince himself to try to get close again, which he would always do anyway out of his multi-layered love for the man.

Nothing. There was nothing off about anything at the hotel. After going over the guest registrar and security tapes that the manager let him peruse due to privileges that came from certain arrangements, he found that there was nothing suspicious to be found. Hardly anyone had checked in the last day or so, and he found that the floor they were residing on was basically empty except for them. Anyone who did check in was the occasional couple or businessman, and all of them had rooms on floors far from theirs. The only negative activity that had occurred in the time they had spent there had been a few teenagers acting up in the parking garage last night, which had been quickly chased out by security guards.

Their room was also still listed as vacant even though the hotel knew that it wasn't, but kept their stay off the records for as added security measure, which was of course also at Maxwell's request. Thanking the hotel staff for their assistance, he walked out into the lobby again, checking his wristwatch. 11:00. _Well that didn't take as long as usual_, he thought. He started to slide a hand down to his pocket to grab his phone, but decided against it, knowing he would probably only get an aggravated response from the other end of the line, and receive nothing but expressed annoyance from being interrupted from his un-finished work by a report that basically would state "nothing's wrong". So, instead of following direct orders to call Maxwell when he was finished and go back to his room, he instead walks out the main doors and onto the sidewalk outside of the hotel, just to enjoy the nightlife scenes for a moment.

Watching various groups of people rush to and fro, undoubtedly back to their homes or to some sort of social gathering, he couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that there was nothing particularly enjoyable about this trip so far. There had been no conflicts or battles for him to charge into, he had mostly just stayed close to Maxwell the whole time, standing around. Maxwell also did not have any time to spend with him as well, as he was much too busy the whole trip. He had enjoyed seeing some of his more far-off spiritual Brothers though, and the knowledge that they and their followers were relatively safe in these strange times made him smile a bit to himself.

His cell phone's ring broke him out of his reverie with a small jolt, and after a bit of fumbling, managed to fish it out of his deep pockets. He looked at the ID, and paled a bit, but still answered. "Sir?" Anderson answered tentatively. "Anderson, how are things proceeding?" Maxwell asked in a flat tone. "Ah, ae joost finished, and everything is fine as faer as ae can tell. Ae dinnae think anything will happen during our laest night here. Actually, we're tha only ones on our floor. "And when were you going to tell me this?" Maxwell asked with a slight tone to his voice. "Ae was joost about tae." Anderson quickly replied. "Hmm, at any case, I'm happy to hear everything appears to be generally fine, you can come back up to my room now Anderson." "Whit?" That surprised him. "Ae thought ye wanted meh tae return tae mine afterwards, and aren't ye still busy?" "Ah? Oh, no there's no need for that anymore, I've managed to complete all the reports during your absence, and there's much not left to pack up. I think we both deserve another respite from all the duties of this trip, yes?" Maxwell said smoothly. "Wh-, a-allricht, Ah'll beh richt up." Anderson replied a bit flustered." Good, ciao." Maxwell said, ending the call. Anderson slowly put his phone away, still a little shocked at the switch in Maxwell's persona, but then told himself that by now he really should be used to that as well. Heading back upstairs to Maxwell's room, Anderson had a slight feeling that this night might become a bit more enjoyable, and maybe he could use some of his pent up energy.

Anderson opened the door to Maxwell's room gently, knowing from previous experiences that he could sometimes enter a room a bit too loudly for his companion's taste. "Maxwell?" he called out, not seeing the man in the immediate vicinity. "Out here Anderson!" Maxwell loudly replied from out on the balcony. "Oh" Anderson said quietly to himself and walked out to join the other man, who was currently looking out over the illuminated cityscape, idly twirling his glasses in one hand and holding to the railing with the other. Anderson smiled, Maxwell still had not pulled his hair back into his trademark strict ponytail, and instead had kept it loose from the afternoon. He couldn't help but admire the long pale gold locks swaying softly from the wind over Maxwell's back and shoulders. "Enjoying tha view?" he asked while walking over to stand at Maxwell's side. "Of course, who wouldn't?" Maxwell said while turning his head to look at Anderson. Anderson noticed he was smirking a bit. "Yea, et's a shame we dinnae get tae enjoy these kinds o' places on trips like these." Anderson replied, leaning onto the railing. "Well, while I prefer the work we do to just mulling around like tourists, spending such lovely evenings doing paperwork is one of the unfortunate parts of trips like these." "But I've finally managed to get it all done." Maxwell said, a pleased look on his face. "Well, ae'm glad my absence facilitated tha'" Anderson said, not able to control the irritation in his voice. Maxwell looked at him harshly. "It was just a security measure Anderson, something that, if you haven't forgotten, is part of your job n, which is what I had to do as well tonight, a job." "Feh. Ye would have been safer with meh here instead of running around everywhere. Anyone could have come en ere'." Anderson responded, but knew this would all lead nowhere. "And may I remind you that you have no place to question my authority on these kinds of matters, Anderson." Anderson pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, for while he knew that the orders of the Bishop were absolute, the matters really at hand were not about such things. But he was tired, the slight prospect of this night just maybe being different appearing now improbable draining him. So he just stayed silent, looking over the city again.

"But it seems we have some time left in the night" Maxwell said, turning slightly to face in Anderson's direction. "And we haven't had much time together for a while, except for this afternoon, which was nice I'll admit." Maxwell said, fidgeting with his glasses a bit. Anderson suddenly became very interested to hear where he was going with this, the abrupt change of tone intriguing him. He turned to see that Maxwell's face had softened a bit, and that he looked slightly awkward. "The whole night is open, hardly anyone is around, and we truly haven't been, comfortably alone in a while. I-"Maxwell cut himself off quickly with a steely expression, which contrasted with the faint flush now gracing his features. Straightening up tensely, he swiftly moved over close to Anderson, grabbed the man's face and sharply tilted it upwards to kiss him clumsily. Getting over the initial shock of the sudden contact, Anderson returned the kiss and felt his mood take a vital turn for the better, now sure where the night was leading, despite all that had happened prior. In fact he was rather flattered and soothed by his companion's amusing initiative. With a grin he took Maxwell's lithe body in his arms and stood up, bringing the smaller man off the ground and into the air. "Gah! Anderson you brute remember our height differences!" Maxwell loudly cried out in protest and went rigid, kicking his legs around fruitlessly for the ground that was now absent and clutching frantically onto Anderson's broad shoulders. Anderson laughed. "Whit? Yeh think Ae'm ginna drop yeh?" he teased affectionately. Holding the irate man tightly to his chest, he couldn't help but nuzzle his forehead briefly before silencing the cries with a series of tender kisses. "Of course not but- ugh! -Anderson put me down, this is becoming ridiculous!" Maxwell said, avoiding Anderson's lips in order to do so. Fine, fine, stop yer clamoring." Anderson placed him gently back onto the balcony, but instead of Maxwell loosening his hold as the comfort of solid ground was returned to him, he found himself still very tightly embraced, a slender arm now around his neck and pulling him down to Maxwell's height. Anderson facilitated Maxwell's unspoken request, leaning down to him instead of bringing him up. He smiled when a soft cheek rubbed against his own stubble-ridden features, and lips that were softy-muttering words of thanks pressed themselves against the corner of his mouth. "Well, ae'm glad ae'm not ae completely unwanted presence on this trip." He said jokingly, his voice starting to become deeper and husky with arousal by Maxwell's willful and continued close contact. Maxwell snorted, but then engaged him in a long kiss, causing Anderson to moan as he relished the feeling of Maxwell's arms around his neck and the warm, familiar lips pressed against his own. "Ah" Maxwell moaned softly, breaking the kiss for a breath of air. "Don't say things like that, especially when I wasn't thinking that way." He took another breath, tilting his head sharply towards the interior of his room. "Inside", he ordered, and started pushing Anderson's huge form back into the room with his body towards the bed.

He was quickly caught up again in another kiss, hard this time, from Anderson, who followed Maxwell's directing and moved towards the bed, fumbling to close the doors to the balcony and continue the kiss at the same time. Maxwell broke away with a huff, putting a hand up to hold Anderson's face and briefly halt his eager advances while he closed the doors properly. "Heh, thanks Enrico" Anderson said, a bit embarrassed. "You, always, get so, flustered, it's hardly something new." Maxwell said, gasping a bit. "Ae prefer tae think of et as being focused" Anderson growled, pushing Maxwell nearer to the bed this time. Maxwell stumbled as Anderson's large frame forced him back, but regained his footing with managed grace, adapting to Anderson's gait as they continued to their destination. Anderson let Maxwell fall back out of his grasp onto the bed, grinning as he took a second to watch him stretch out. Maxwell smirked back up at him. "Get down here too Anderson", Maxwell ordered lustily while pulling down on both sides of Anderson's cassock. Anderson happily complied, grabbing Maxwell again and rolling him over so that he lay on top of his wide chest. Maxwell then sat up, and straddling Anderson busily started to undo his cassock and shirt, deft fingers moving over fabric as quickly as possible.

Chuckling, Anderson sat up again, earning a loud cry of surprise from Maxwell, and quickly grabbed his waist in order to steady the jostled man. "Don't do that," Maxwell snapped, his face showing his agitation at being distracted from his task, but soon going to work again on Anderson's shirt, kissing Anderson briefly between buttons. "'Here's nae need tae rush, this isn't ae job." Anderson mumbled amidst kisses, wanting to make this night last and for Maxwell to take the time to enjoy it. Loosening up the top part of Maxwell's shirt, Anderson exposed the pale flesh of his neck. Then, moving his hands to slide up Maxwell's shirt, Anderson ran them across the soft and unmarred skin, enjoying how it felt beneath his own calloused hands, making sure to play and toy with the sensitive nipples that were quickly hardening at his touch.

Maxwell started to gasp, breath hitching whenever Anderson's fingers caressed those sensitive areas. "Dammit Ander-Ahh!" he cried sharply when Anderson started to bite lovingly but firmly at his exposed neck. Now distracted from the job of unbuttoning Anderson's shirt, he held on to Anderson's legs instead to brace himself, back arching violently and gasping sharply whenever Anderson bit a particularly sensitive spot or swirled his fingers around his erect nubs. Anderson nipped and teased his neck's tender nape, tasting the subtle nuances of Maxwell's flesh. "If I have visible marks from this, mmm, ah, never mind, they won't show from under my clothes." Maxwell huffed, eyes lidded in pleasure. Anderson just hummed in response. The personal pride Anderson was feeling at the accomplishment of making Maxwell writhe and moan under his hands; without even taking their clothes fully off yet, was heightening the state of his own arousal and making his pants uncomfortably tight. But the satisfaction he was getting out of this was enough to tolerate the discomfort for a while longer. An intolerably hard, sharp tug on his hair though, forced his head away from Maxwell's body with a surprised cry. He looked to meet a stern but clouded gaze. "Enough Alex. Clothes off, now." Maxwell firmly stated whilst breathing heavily. Anderson grinned, observing Maxwell's disheveled appearance.

"Ave course" replied Anderson, removing his hands from underneath Maxwell's shirt, eliciting a shudder and a stifled moan from the man still straddling him. Anderson threw off his cassock while Maxwell undid the last buttons on Anderson's shirt, and pulling it over his head impatiently. "Ah! Hold on!" Anderson yelled in surprise, struggling to get the article of clothing fully off his body. When cloth no longer blocked his vision, he saw that Maxwell had stood up off the bed and already had his top half of his body exposed, and was working on his pants. Anderson stood up. "Ae wanted to dae that." He whined, drawing Maxwell into another embrace, wanting to stop Maxwell from depriving him of such a desirable task. Maxwell leaned into Anderson, pressing his hands against strong pectoral muscles, tangling fingers slightly in the man's course chest hair "Then do it," he purred, nestling his head in the nape of Anderson's neck, "and stop making me wait." Long fingers softly traced a particularly long battle scar down Anderson's sensitive side. Anderson shivered strongly from the sultry touch and obeyed, sliding hands under the waistband of already unbuttoned pants, pushing them down to fall in a heap around Maxwell's ankles, with his underwear quickly following.

Small moans then escaped his lips when Maxwell then started to kiss up and down his muscled neck, placing small, affectionate love bites on taut skin. Maxwell took advantage of Anderson's pleasure and the close contact to swiftly remove him of the rest of his clothing as well, releasing his large erection from it's confines. Anderson groaned. "Tha feels sae much better." "If it's that uncomfortable for you then next time I expect your pants off much quicker Alex, I don't want you hurt or impeded in any way before anything's really even started." Maxwell said, smiling slyly. Anderson pressed his face to Maxwell's and grinned. "Is that aen order, Chief?" Maxwell returned the expression. "Hmm, maybe. For now, consider it a strong suggestion." he said, rubbing his face slightly into Anderson's cheek. "I'll keep tha en mind then, Enrico." Anderson replied in a deep rumbling voice, lifting Maxwell's head back up to catch his mouth in a kiss. Kicking off the clothes at their feet, they fell back onto the bed locked in a loving embrace, bare bodies and mouths pressing into each other.

Anderson felt Maxwell jolt and heard his breath hitch sharply when the man's erection suddenly brushed against his own, causing Anderson to stiffen briefly from the erotic sensation as well. Moaning lightly, he unconsciously maneuvered himself so that their erections would remain close to each other, the frequent rubbing adding sudden flashes of white-hot bliss and lust to their embrace.

Anderson smoothed hands over Maxwell's back and neck in long passes, feeling every inch of skin he could meticulously and drawing muffled murmurs of pleasure from the smaller man on top of him, who was hungrily trying to gain entrance to Anderson's mouth.

Teasing, Anderson instead bit tenderly at Maxwell's lower lip, but was quickly pulled back into their previous kiss in a no-nonsense fashion by the hand in his hair, and soon gave in to his own desire to deepen the kiss as well, feeling a whole new wave of lust hit him the instant he and his partner both allowed access to each other's mouths, tongues sliding over each other. Anderson moaned into the hot mouth pressed against his. Coffee. He could still taste the familiar and pleasant flavor that graced Enrico's mouth so often faintly on the man's tongue. He lost track of how long they stayed connected together in such a way, losing himself in the heat of the kiss and the feel of his Enrico melting into his powerful yet gentle arms. But still it all ended too soon for his liking. Anderson made a soft sound of disappointment when he suddenly found himself abruptly bereft of the coffee-tinted warmth of Maxwell's mouth when his lover broke the kiss gasping for air. Anderson came out of the pleasure-clouded mindset to see the deep blush now present on Maxwell's face.

"Alex" Maxwell gasped, wiping his mouth. He looked directly into Anderson's eyes. "Please tell me, we have lube with us." Anderson then felt his blush deepen as well. "Ah, ah, weh should! Give meh ae second tae get et." He let go of Maxwell momentarily and got off the bed to fetch the necessity, but paused in the middle of the room.

"What is it?" Maxwell asked, still breathing heavily. "You know where it is, right? Alex, tell me you know where it is." He said in a tone now laced with impatience and uncertainty.

"Joost give meh ae sec tae remember… ah! I got et now!"

"Well hurry then!"

"Dinnae worry ae'll be right back!" Anderson yelled, running quickly back to his room to retrieve it from the drawer he had left it in. _Please let it be there_, he thought, knowing full well that this whole night would end right here if it wasn't, unfortunately from experience.

His hand hit something while shuffling through the bottom drawer. "There it is", he said quietly to himself. Grabbing it, he ran quickly back into the other room, where Maxwell was sitting up on the bed waiting. "Ere et is." Anderson said while getting back onto the bed. "That's good" Maxwell sighed, visibly relaxing. He then layed completely back onto the bed fully stretching out his body in front of Anderson's appreciative eyes. "Let us continue then, Alex." Maxwell said in a seductive tone, smiling a bit up at Anderson and curling his flexible body slightly into the bed.

"Aye" Anderson took in the lovely sight of Maxwell's exposed body in that seductive position, moving along the bed to kneel at Maxwell's legs. Gently spreading his legs, Anderson idly traced his fingers along a sensitive inner thigh down to the base of Enrico's shaft, causing the man's toes to curl along with an audible moan. Pleased with the reaction and wanting more, Anderson opened the small bottle and, coating his fingers and hand, massaged Maxwell's penis with one hand while slowly beginning to insert one finger inside the man's entrance.

"Nnn!" Maxwell cried, drawing his legs up and inhaling sharply, visibly stiffening at the penetration. "Shh, relax Enrico," Anderson soothed, looking down at Enrico with a soft expression. "Tensing won't dae any guid, joost relax," he added, continuing to stroke the man's shaft to distract him from the initial pain that came from insertion. " Well it's hard to relax when you surprise me like that" Maxwell responded tersely. "How was tha' ae surprise? Ae mean by now yeh shuid know whit's going tae happen-AH!" Anderson exclaimed, dodging the leg that Enrico swung at his head. "Of course I know," Maxwell started, sitting up." but knowing the exact moment you decide to perform actions is something different all-together and a skill I doubt I'll be able to develop!" Anderson sat there sheepishly through the barrage, but now made sure to remain ever watchful of the movements of Maxwell's legs. "A-Aye, sorry 'Rico" Anderson said, a stupid smile on his face. Maxwell; seemingly placated, lightly bopped the top of Anderson's head playfully before laying down again into his previous position. "Accepted." Maxwell said smiling faintly. "You can proceed now, Alex." Anderson did, returning to his previous methods. He saw the man's eyes then close slowly as he adjusted, and felt him begin to relax again into the bed "Don't go too fast." Maxwell said, starting to breathe heavily again. "Ave course, weh know better now, daen't weh Enrico" Anderson chuckled quietly at his reference to one of their more awkward first few experiences, kissing the top of Maxwell's knee; the same one used before in the attempt to kick him, tenderly. "Quiet, don't remind me of that right now-Ahh!" Maxwell was cut off by Anderson's finger moving deeper around inside of him, coming in contact with the sensitive organ inside of him, making his body tremble and shake. "Ae'm going to put ahnother one en Enrico." Anderson said. "Yes, yes, please do so Anderson, Aaa~." Maxwell gasped, starting to pant and covering his face with his arm, grasping the bed's sheets with the other, unknowingly placing himself in a pose that Anderson found extremely adorable, which combined with the sounds he was making, encouraged him to pleasure the man all the more.

Anderson gently inserted the second finger, moving them around to stretch the man out in preparation. Maxwell's pants came harder now, soft and loud sounds becoming more and more frequent. "Yer're, sort o' cute like this." Anderson let slip out, instantly regretting what he'd said. To his surprise, no words of anger were directed at him, and instead he received a shocked, embarrassed look from Maxwell, who, after jerkily removing his arm from his face at the utterance, revealed a deep blush on his face. "Sorry, o', forget ae said anything." Anderson muttered, blushing and avoiding Maxwell's gaze. He heard a quiet scoff, but nothing else. Anderson actually then felt him push down into his fingers, a signal he was becoming close to being ready. He resumed his stroking of Maxwell's hard shaft, rubbing the sensitive head in small circles with his thumb, paying close attention to the very tip. "Ahh,ahh, Anderson…" Maxwell moaned the man's name, giving a small thrust into his hand. Anderson grinned at that reaction, and removed his hand to replace it with his tongue, languidly trailing across the head, prodding and playing with the ultra-sensitive slit. He had to quickly hold Maxwell's hips down with his free hand as the man bucked in response to the sudden jolts of pleasure, feeling him push into his fingers more. "No more, now ahh~, Anderson, I want you in me now." Maxwell said with as much force a breathless man could muster. Anderson savored those words, feeling how painfully hard his manhood was, aching for release. But he still couldn't rush into it, had to make sure. "Are ye sure yer ready?" he asked, continuing to swirl his fingers around inside of the man. "Yes Alex!" Maxwell cried.

"Mmm, allricht then." Anderson said, words rumbling deep from within his throat. "Joost dinnae wanted et tae beh ae surprise." He teased slyly. "Stop, do not ruin this." Maxwell said curtly. Anderson moved in to kiss Maxwell tenderly on the lips. "Dinnae worry, ae'd never want tae dae end up doing tha'." He said in a husky voice. Moving back, he removed his fingers and his hand, picking up the lube again to spread a generous amount on his throbbing erection, and positioned himself at Maxwell's entrance, with the head of his penis pressing against it. Holding onto Maxwell's waist, he began to ease himself into the other man. Maxwell jolted and hissed loudly through clenched teeth, grasping the bed sheets tightly in his hands. Anderson stopped at seeing his reaction, and leaned over to preoccupy Maxwell with another kiss. Maxwell eagerly accepted it and grabbed onto Anderson's shoulders to pull him closer. "Keep going" Maxwell said, breaking the kiss. "It's always this way, no matter how slow we take it." "Ae dinnae want tae hurt yeh though." Anderson said, running his lips over Maxwell's jaw line lovingly. Maxwell shivered. "I'm fine, and it's not like you can control how large you are." Maxwell said, mouth upturning slightly despite any pain he was feeling. Anderson paled and was about to respond to the embarrassing comment when he was interrupted by Maxwell suddenly arching his back, showing his desire to continue on by pushing Anderson deeper into him.

Anderson continued as well, wanting more of the tight warmth, but still paying close attention to the reactions of his partner. The one he got was Maxwell drawing him into another kiss, making muffled noises against his mouth as he moved inside him. He felt sharp pains in his shoulders as Maxwell dug his nails into them. But that was nothing, he had experienced much worse pains before, and with a body littered with scars from violent encounters a few love-marks were a welcome addition to the collection. The pain also mixed with the strong pleasure clouding his mind as he finally moved all the way into his moaning, slender partner. Resisting the overwhelming urge to start thrusting with all his might, he made himself pause to let Maxwell adjust to him, returning his kisses and laying him back down on the bed. He watched his lover twist his fingers and body into the bed sheets, admiring the sweat glistening on his toned, lithe body and the hazy look in his eyes as they made contact with his.

"What are you waiting for Alex" Maxwell gasped, "I'm ready now" "Guid, just wanted tae be sure" Anderson said, and started a steady series of slow thrusts, hands holding Maxwell's waist tightly. A few loud gasps from Maxwell caused Anderson to doubt how ready Maxwell actually was, but when he slowed too much or tried to stop, his partner made a frustrated noise and tugged hard on one of his arms. The meanings of such actions were clear to Anderson and he continued steadily on. Maxwell's deep breaths slowly became moans as Anderson felt his body relax, the pain becoming pleasure as he adjusted to the thrusts. "Hah, ah, Alex." Maxwell gasped breathlessly, beginning to move his hips to match Anderson's thrusts. " Ohh, Enrico" Anderson growled, eyes half-closed as his body begged him to speed up, to thrust deeper into the tight, yet soft insides that were engulfing him in pleasure. His eyes made contact with Maxwell's and didn't break away, caught by the lust and love that showed in them. Not breaking the contact, Anderson then shifted his position to lay his heavily muscled body over Maxwell, instinctively desiring to be nearer the receptive figure beneath him. "Come here Alex", Maxwell gasped, returning the sentiment. When he drew close enough he felt Maxwell wrap his long arms around him almost instantly, drawing them even closer together.

Anderson could feel Maxwell's hot breath on his neck, could hear the soft, fervent words and his name spilling from his lips amidst breathless gasps and purrs, helping to spur him on. Anderson started to lose himself, embracing Maxwell to his chest and biting onto his shoulder, causing the man to throw his head back and cry out sharply in response. He increased the speed and depth of his thrusts, waves of heat coursing strongly throughout his body. Maxwell let out a loud moan, wrapping his legs tightly around the large, powerful body of his lover and increasing the pace of his own hips to continue meeting Anderson's thrusts, deepening their movements and pulling Anderson in further. "Ae love et when ye do that" Anderson said; even while muffled by the shoulder he was gnawing on, loving how Maxwell would curl his legs around him, a signal of his affection and enjoyment. Anderson let go of his shoulder, opting instead to passionately kiss Maxwell's open, gasping mouth, tongue moving into it and wrapping with the other in a heated battle. They stayed that way, kissing between hitched breaths and moans, bodies entangled together in a sweat-slicked embrace. Maxwell started to writhe in Anderson's arms, then cried out abruptly. "There! Right there!" The cry and the fingernails digging into his back roughly broke Anderson out of his trance enough to realize what had happened, and immediately shifted himself to continue to hit that magic spot.

His hard thrusts and constant contact with Maxwell's prostrate sent the man beneath him into a near euphoric state, bucking back into his thrusts vigorously and calling his name through irregular breaths. Anderson held him harder, steadying Maxwell's body from the force of his movements. This is what he wanted, something that just resonated to his very core. To be able to bring such ecstasy to his partner, to make him feel good, if for only a little while, always was something treasured, something to attain. To love him in the most intimate of ways was special to Anderson, for it meant finally getting past the ever-present barriers, and being close and connected to the usually distant man. Groaning loudly, he felt himself begin to reach his peak, his thrusts becoming faster and more inconsistent, but trying to not succumb the electrifying sensations wracking his body and hold on until his partner came close as well. "Ah! Anderson! Alex! Alexander! I love you! Ti amo! Ti amo!" Maxwell cried mindlessly, desperately clinging to Anderson. "Ae love ye too, ae love ye Enrico, sae much." Anderson responded in a deep voice, numbly kissing his forehead and any other part of Maxwell his mouth could easily reach, Maxwell's words driving him closer to climax. "Enrico, ae'm, ae can't hold on, ae'm going tae come." Anderson managed to warn, thrusting even harder into Maxwell and losing control of himself fast. Maxwell then cried out as his whole body tensed and clutched Anderson extremely hard, the hard thrusts driving unbearably deep into him and bringing him to a powerful climax crying Anderson's name, shaking and bucking in the man's arms as he rode out the mind-numbing orgasm, coming onto Anderson's abdomen. Anderson soon followed, Maxwell's tightened muscles surrounding him squeezing him and drawing him to an intense climax, grunting gutturally as flashes of white clouded his vision, waves of sharp, electric ecstasy pulsing through his body. He felt Maxwell shiver as he came into him, thrusting into him a few more times as he filled the smaller man with his hot seed. Utterly spent, they collapsed still entwined together in a heap onto the bed, chests heaving against one another's as they tried to regain their breath.

After a few moments, Maxwell loosened his grip in his arms, and let his legs relax off of Anderson's body and onto the bed. "Anderson" Maxwell breathed his name one more time and whimpered from the loss as Anderson pulled out of him gently, but soon was swept up in another embrace as Anderson maneuvered the both of them so that Maxwell was soon curling into his massive body, head resting in the nape of his neck. Anderson let his head fall and rest on the top of Maxwell's, and laid there still holding the man to his body, not wanting to let go as they both silently basked in the afterglow, encased in each other's warmth. Anderson listened to the calming sounds of his partner's breaths, hearing them start to become even again. He smiled to himself and rubbed Maxwell's back lovingly, feeling pleased with the world at the moment.

A hand then cupped the side of his face, and purred as he felt soft lips plant a trail of kisses along his jaw. "Mmm, Enrico, ae take et was guid for yeh?" he asked, his own breathing evening out as well. The soft lips then captured his in a gentle kiss. "Very." Maxwell responded, laying his head back down into the comfort of Anderson's neck. "It made me almost wish we weren't going home tomorrow. I didn't have to worry about someone hearing or walking in on us here, since we're the only ones on this floor and all." He exhaled slowly. "Not having to worry about those things make nights like these much more enjoyable." He said, closing his eyes as he nestled deeper into Anderson's nape. Anderson chuckled. "Ye dinnae have tae worry ere about being tae loud either." A knee swiftly hit his side in response. "Oof! Well ye are!" he cried out in mock indignation. "I'm not going to grace that statement with a response." Maxwell said flatly, but kissed Anderson's neck. "It was very good though, Alex, fantastic really." "Ae'm glad. Ae love et when you're happy." Anderson said, smiling and blushing at the compliment, and felt Maxwell's soft body curl closer into him.

"Hmm, I would love to stay like this for a while longer, but I think we need a shower." Maxwell said, running a hand over Anderson's sweat-coated chest. "Yes, I think we definitely do." "Weh should also get tae bed soon tae." Anderson added, a slight hint of regret in his voice. Maxwell groaned quietly and lifted himself up, with Anderson following him. He then saw Maxwell visibly wince. "Ye allricht?" "I'm fine, just a bit uncomfortable." Maxwell answered, still showing obvious signs of his discomfort. "Ae could carry ye." "I do not need to be carried Anderson!" Maxwell snapped. Yet he still didn't move off the bed.

Anderson sighed and wrapped his arms around the stubborn man, swiftly lifting him into his arms bridal style. "Anderson! What did I just say! Put me down this instant! I will not stand for this!" Maxwell yelled, flailing about in Anderson's arms for a few moments, but suddenly wincing again and falling still. "Oh calm yerself down." Anderson said, kissing the top of Maxwell's head and hugging him tighter to himself while he walked with him to the shower. "See how much easier tha' was?" he said, placing Maxwell back down on the shower floor. Maxwell didn't respond, but held on to Anderson as he turned the water on, leaning into him and resting his head back on his shoulder as warm water flowed down over both of their bodies.

After thoroughly drying himself off with a towel, Anderson put his boxers back on and started to walk back to his own room. "Wait! Where are you going?" Maxwell called after him, just exiting the bathroom and still drying off his hair. "Back tae mah room for tha night, ae thought ye could get ready for tomorrow better tha' way." "What? No, come back here Anderson, everything's done, please." Maxwell said, flustered and quickly walking over to Anderson, pulling him back to his large bed. "Let's spend our last night here together." Anderson felt relief wash over him at the reality of being able to share his lover's bed for the night. Such a thing was usually a luxury back home, sacrificed for the sake of secrecy. But here there was hardly anyone around, and even then no one who would particularly care, or even knew who they were. He climbed into the bed and settled himself under the covers, waiting for Maxwell to change into his nightwear. Maxwell then joined him under the covers, sighing as he turned off the bedside lamp and relaxed into the sheets, purring when Anderson started to run a hand through his hair like before. Anderson smiled as Maxwell shifted his position to curl further into his body, and made sure to continue petting him even with the change in his body placement.

Leaning his head back onto the pillows, Anderson started to let himself drift off, the movements of his hand becoming slower with each passing moment. Just as he started to fall asleep however, Maxwell suddenly jumping out of bed and muttering Italian obscenities loudly quickly jostled him awake. "Wha-What es et" he asked sleepily, shielding his eyes as the lamp was turned back on. He lifted his head up and watched as Maxwell ran around in a huff, gathering his papers that were across the room. " I forgot! I forgot to do something on "the paperwork that never ends!"" he yelled in frustration. "Oh" Anderson sighed, letting his head fall back into the pillows, not knowing what to do at this turn of events. "Should ae leave yeh be then?"

Maxwell said nothing, getting his pen and putting his glasses back on, and then hopping back into bed. Anderson took the silence as a "yes" and started to leave, but was stopped by a hand on his arm. He looked over to see Maxwell looking at him calmly. "No Alex. Stay, I could use your company. It might help me focus." Anderson, a bit shocked, respected his request and settled back under the covers. After a few minutes of the sound of a pen moving against paper, Maxwell looked over to Anderson again. "Do you think, you could run your hand through my hair again? I, uh, I really enjoy that." He said, blushing a bit. Anderson smiled happily at him. "Ave course Enrico, ae'd be happy tae." He responded, resuming the caresses in the same way he had done before earlier in the day, and saw a small smile creep onto Maxwell's face as the man continued his work.


End file.
